Secret Lover
by betrayed miko
Summary: After Inuyasha yelled at kagome she couldn't take it she ran crying softly a monk kneeled down taking her into his arms...
1. Question

Written by a friend and I. I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome sat in the woods her head resting on her knees tears soaking through her priestess outfit she borrowed from Kieda. Wandering through the woods, Miroku spotted Kagome out in the distance. "There she is." He said to himself, stopping a moment before making his way up to her, the rings of his staff jangling and echoing throughout the woods with each step he took. "Kagome? Is all well?" he asked in a concerned tone as he reached her. She heard his voice quickly wiping her eyes on the knee of her pants before she looked up into his eyes sadly. "...Yeah all is well I just needed a short break from Inuyasha."

He was being hurtful to you again, wasn't he?" He asked accessing the situation as he cupped his chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"...I should be use to it by now..." Lays her head on her knees looking to the forest.

"... How come I can never talk to anyone else with out him thinking I was in love with them he loves Kikyo... end of story..."

"You never know, Kagome. You might have missed a couple chapters, and there is still the Epilogue." He replied kneeling down beside her, a supporting hand on her shoulder. Watches him closely. "If he loves me he should tell me... not yell at me like I did something wrong... I'm not a child... especially in this time you guys live in."

"Inuyasha is...complicated, from what I could gather. You have to understand it is hard for him to fully express what he's feeling. Growing up but a half-demon, viewed as a freak to mankind, and as a worthless weakling to demon kind. Kikyou was the first person, other than his mother to acknowledge his existence. And to have seen you come back to him, her reincarnation, I'll bet he sees everything he loved of Kikyou in you and more, Inuyasha is in internal turmoil right now, and it's a fight only he can take up."

"...I don't care what he is I have told him and acknowledge his existence and yet he will not let me help him... I don't love him... but I care about what happens to him ...just like you and Sango..."

"Like I said, he's complicated. He knows that he's the only one who can solve this problem; all you can do to help him is let him figure it out, Kagome. In this case, there is no wrong answer, but coming to one can be the hardest decision of his life."

"..Then he should just go with her to hell like she wants him to..."

"you're the reason he hasn't gone with her, you know?"

"...I can't make him happy... not like her I'm just a look a like that's why he gets mad when I talk to others like Kouga..."

"Tell you what, you look like you really need to get this kind of anxiety just out of your system. So..." He says, getting back out and taking out his hair tie, loosening his robes a little and wields his staff like a sword instead. "Just pretend I'm Inuyasha, and I'll listen to everything you have to say."

She shook her head. "No its ok your not exactly an ass." She stood up brushing off. "If you want me to get rid of my anxiety then lets go to a spring Sango and the others are at her village Inuyasha well as usual Inuyasha is searching for Kikyo."

"That sounds good to me Kagome." He replied with a nod, placing the hair tie inside his robe and readjusting his robe. "Lead the way."

"I'm not sure where the hot springs are around here Miroku-sama..." Looks up to him a bit rubbing the last bit of the tears away.

"Well it is fortunate I know of one." He replied with a laugh. Gesturing ahead he began walking down the path, shaking his head a bit, mildly enjoying his newly liberated hair as it swayed around a bit. She walked beside him humming lightly trying to relax as she looked up once awhile to watch how his hair goes. After a good distance of walking, they arrived at a large natural spring, not yet claimed by man. " You like it? I find it hard to believe someone has not built an Inn here yet."

"It looks very nice the steam is pretty heavy since I see there are no separate areas for man and woman." She blushed lightly looking to the water.

Well it shouldn't be that much of a problem is it? After all, you're a mature woman, not one to get flushed by his or her own or someone else's body.

She nodded lightly. "Yeah, but with you all woman have to fear what you could do." She giggled lightly. Looks up to him smiling before going into the forest undressing to get into the spring.

My hands may explore now and then, but I wouldn't force myself upon you...unless, of course, you were fine with it." He said with a smirk, meant to gauge her reaction as he undressed and entered the spring as well.

She got in quickly when she knew his back was to her. "Why would I do such a thing."

Giving her some space out of respect after he immersed himself in the water, he looked to her somewhat confused. "Why would you do what?"

"let you have me..." She sank in the water enjoying the warmth.

"Well, that's mildly insulting." He replied laughing a bit and rubbing the back of his head. Regardless, he shrugged it off and sunk into the water, beginning to relax. She hummed softly her nose above the water as she tried to relax.

He shut his eyes and lets his mind wander. Shrugging inwardly he asked. "Well why not?" Still facing forward and keeping his eyes shut.

"... I really don't know... I'm sorry maybe I'll have a better reason later on..." opens her eyes halfway. He chuckled again and shrugs, letting the warm waters do their job. "... Miroku-sama...?" Her eyes stay open halfway looking to the stars a few purple like hued clouds starting to hide.

"Yes, Kagome?" He replied, perking his ears up hearing his name. Continuing to keep his eyes shut and head faced forward.

"...What will you do after Nuraku is dead and over with?" She looked up to him.

"You know, I never really thought of it. Maybe return to my temple, or simply continue adventuring. I don't know, I'd certainly like to settle down eventually..." He prattled on after he opened his eyes and turned to her.

Her eyes trailed away. "So you wouldn't keep badgering woman to bear your children after his death and once your hand has returned to normal."

"I would assume not, there would be no rush to have a child after he dies, at least not that pressing a one." He replied shaking his head as he spoke lightly.

"Would you have a relationship with more then one woman though?"

"Of course not." He replied to her simply, as he nodded to himself consentingly. "I may be on the lecherous side, but that doesn't mean I would be unloyal to someone I love." She nodded smiling under the water. "Why do you ask, Kagome?" He asks mildly confused as to why she'd ask such odd question.

"I am curious is all I don't really know to much about you or your goal."

"Well, that's fair." He said nodding again. After being silent for a moment he asked. " What about you, Kagome?"

"...I guess go back to my time unless I am needed here or someone needs me I guess..." Closes her eyes.

"I understand. Well, I wish you happiness either way. After all you've been through, you deserve it." He replied beginning to relax again.

She nodded lightly. "You as well Miroku-sama… you have suffered more then I will ever know..."

"I thank you for your sympathy, Kagome. I just hope I will be around to see Naraku's demise. For all our sakes if not just my own." She nodded lightly before moving her light brown hues to him again. "Is there something else on your mind, Kagome? If so, I'll do my best to answer you."

"...Kind of, but I need to think a little more."

"Take all the time you need, Kagome." She nodded lightly as she looked to the hidden stars. She moved in the spring soon making her way over sitting beside him. His eyes poked open, looking to her a little surprised that she moved over next to him. Shrugging it off, he decided to let her do as she pleased and continued to relax. She rested her head on his left shoulder slowly.

Looking to her again, he tilted his head slightly. "Kagome?"

"...What is it Miroku-sama...?"

"What is the meaning to this?" He asked calmly, yet confused.

"... I just need to be close to someone... just for a little bit if its ok with you..."

"Perfectly fine." He replied with a soft smile and a nod, gently wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"...Thank you..." Her eyes close slowly.

"My pleasure." She remained silent for a few minutes. He relaxes with her, willing to comfort her in any manner she asked, after all, anyone would do the same for a close friend.

"...Miroku-sama... If you promise to not go after another woman... I will give you a child..."


	2. Answer

I do not own Inuaysha

* * *

recap

_"Perfectly fine." He replied with a soft smile and a nod, gently wrapping an arm around her shoulders._

_"...Thank you..." Her eyes close slowly._

_"My pleasure." She remained silent for a few minutes. He relaxes with her, willing to comfort her in any manner she asked, after all, anyone would do the same for a close friend._

_"...Miroku-sama... If you promise to not go after another woman... I will give you a child..."_

_the rest of the story_

* * *

"You're certain, Kagome?" She nodded lightly. "What about Inuyasha, though?"

"…He loves Kikyou... and her image.."

"Well, if you're willing, then I'd be honored to accept." Nods lightly. Lifting her chin up gently, he leaned in and kissed her softly, holding it for a short while. She blushed a dark red as her eyes closed slowly. His hand cupped her jaw line as he parted their lips for a moment before going back in and kissing her again. She continued to blush a dark crimson before breaking the kiss slowly. He looked deeply into her eyes with a smile, her eyes were almost consuming, like he could fall into them and plummet forever.

"...Miroku-sama... do I make you happy...?"

"Indeed you do Kagome, so very much." She smiles up to him. "I guess I will have a reason to stay here."

"And I will have a purpose after all." She nods lightly. Closes his eyes and kisses her again, but deeper. Her eyes close slowly. "Do not be afraid to reciprocate Kagome. Just let yourself go."

She nodded lightly. "I know Miroku-sama..." He placed his other hand at her hip and kissed her deep again. Closes her eyes slowly moving close to him.

She breaks the kiss slowly. "...Miroku-sama... when...?"

"When what?" He blinked.

"...Do you want to start on a child..."

Rubbing the back of his head, he looked to her after thinking for a moment. "No time like the present, I believe that is the saying."

She blushed a dark red as she nodded lightly. "Ok Miroku-sama..." She waits for him to go first. He nodded with a smile and sunk into the water a bit and persuaded her on top of him, kissing her deeply a couple times. She blushed a dark a red as she sat on his lap quietly returning his kisses gently. His hands slowly explored the curves of her body up and down as he kissed her a few more times, tilting his head to add more to the kisses. her eyes remained closed as she blushed more feeling his hands soon wrapping her arms around his neck slowly. His hands found their way to her breasts, squeezing and rubbing them gently like kneading dough as he continued deeply kissing her. She opened her eyes blinking a bit before closing her eyes slowly. She sits waiting to see what he wanted her to do.

"Please, do whatever you will, whatever comes to mind Kagome. This won't work if only one of us is working towards it." She nods blushing as she moved down sitting down on his lap halfway. He smiles up at her, mildly embarrassed as now he could feel his erection pushing up against her, almost angrily. She stayed still as she looked up to him waiting for him to decide when as she blushed darkly. He looked up and nodded to her, continuing to play with her breasts in his hands. She went down as slow as she could. Closing her eyes.

"... Miroku-sama..."

"Ah...Kagome..." He called as she slid onto him, her tight pussy squeezing him with each passing inch. Her eyes stayed closed tightly. His hands slid down to her hips and he began to help guide her up and down on his penis, wincing a bit, still not used to her amazing tightness. Her head went back as she went down slowly then up slowly letting him control the pace as she let out a low moan. He groaned softly as he continued to guide her up and down on him at a slow, even pace. Leaning up, he gave her another deep kiss, passing another groan into her throat. Her eyes closed tightly as she flinched feeling a little pain trying to hide it as she returned the kiss.

"Ka...gome..." He groaned as he continued gently sliding her on top of him up and down. She felt almost too tight, but amazing nonetheless inside. She cuddled close to him her head resting between his chest and chin breathing hard already new to this kind of play. He cuddled back with her as he kept pushing himself into her, picking up the pace slightly, checking to see if she was used to it yet. She picked her head up a bit showering small kisses across his neck. He stretched his neck out for her, giving her freer access to it while he continued pushing inside of her, quickening the pace slightly again. She began to wiggle around a bit on his lap struggling to get to his neck starting to suck gently. He placed a hand at the back of her head, running his fingers through her silky, jet hair, the to her hand settling back on her breast, massaging it firmly as he continued thrusting into her at an even pace. She panted heavily as she nuzzled into his neck. "...Miroku-sama... Am I doing good?"

"Oh yes Kagome...very well indeed." He replied with a nod as he thrusted into her again and again and played with her breast some more. She blushed a dark red as she looked up to him continuing to raise and fall on him.


	3. What Happends Next?

He groaned softly, "Oh...Kagome..." he said under his breath as they continued making love. He began to feel the pressure of a climax building as his breathing became hastened and more erratic. She moaned as she buried her head into his neck already feeling herself grow wet. Rolling the two of them over, and persuading her up against the spring wall as he continued striding into her, both the pressure of his climax and the volume of his groans steadily rising. Her eyes closed tightly as she panted more as her breathing became unstable as she licked his neck lightly. "Haaaa...Ka-go-me! He called with his eyes clamped shut; he took a few final strides into her before his climax broke, delivering his seed deeply inside of her with a long, loud groan. She screamed feeling him release into her body her eyes opening all the way looking into his eyes. His eyes opened slowly and gazed deeply back into her eyes with a soft smile as he carefully removed his manhood from her. Panting somewhat heavily, virtually speechless. She slide down the wall sitting on the rock under her chest covered by the warm water of the spring. He sighed contently and focused on catching his breath as he settled beside Kagome, warmly wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her closely.

She smiled as she looked up into his eyes. "...Nine months..." Nodding with a soft smile, he shut his eyes and began to rest in the warm waters of the spring, continuing to hold her lovingly. "...Miroku-sama... what about Inuyasha...?" her eyes open halfway looking down into the water.

"Like you said, Kagome: "He loves Kikyou." He replied with a soft chuckle.

She nodded lightly smiling as she cuddled close closeting her eyes. "... We should probably get back to the village." Looks up into his eyes. He nods, kissing her softly before rising out of the water, shaking some of the excess off before making his way to his robes. She did the same sitting down on a rock first to ring out her hair before pulling her school uniform on. Miroku tied his robes back together and once again took up his staff. He waited for Kagome to catch back up to him before walking back towards the village. She saw that he was ready and hurriedly put her socks and shoes on before reaching him walking beside him smiling.

"Should we try to keep this quiet from the others, Kagome?" He asked wondering just how they would do such a thing after the child had been developing for a few months.

She placed her hands on her stomach nodding lightly. "... Maybe I should stay in my time..."

"Inuyasha will never allow it, you're the "Jewel Detector" after all..."

"...Your right... I think there is something if can do to hide the child... if its ok can we stop by the well...?"

"Of course."

"Thank you..."He nods and agrees to her request, walking to the well with her. Stays close to him humming lightly.

Coming to the well, Miroku places a hand on the wooden rim of it. "Well, here we are Kagome, what is it you need to return to your time for?"

"... I'm going to get a few supplies for you and I and his stupid ramen..." Smirks giggling lightly.

Laughs with her, rubbing the back of his head. "I see, well who knows how long it will be before they start wondering where we went off to, so don't be too long." She nodded lightly as she went through the well quickly soon returning a few hours later with two bags. "Ah, there you are. I took the time to reassure the others. Told them I calmed you down after the incident with Inuyasha and you had gone back home for a while. In a sense, I wasn't lying." He said to her with a smile and a chuckle. "So, what have you brought, Kagome? Well, besides Ramen." he added looking at what she got.

"You know how Inuyasha has that nose of his and how sensitive it is so strong smells?" She sat down by the well shifting around pulling out a bottle with pink liquid. "He won't dare try and smell me with the smell on me."

"Clever girl." Miroku said staring at the bottle of liquid." Some sort of Demon-Repulsing potion, I surmise?" He added, not really able to put two and two together.

"... Yeah in a way or it could attract that's what people use it for anyways in my time..." She looked down to the pink liquid.

Interesting. Well, let's hope it works...or doesn't work..." He replied rubbing the back of his head again with a chuckle. Straightening himself back out, Miroku looked back to Kagome. "Shall we return to Kaede's home then?"

She nodded lightly as she looked up to him as she walked beside him. "What do you hope for Miroku-sama?" She carried the two bags close.

"I would hope for a son to carry on the name and trade of the family, not that a daughter wouldn't be a blessing either." He replied looking up to the sky as he spoke and walked. "Seems almost difficult to have to wait so long for our child, no?"

"...It does Miroku-sama nine months to hide our child until he or she is born..." Her eyes close halfway looking ahead. "... If I don't give you a son the first time I will bare you a child until a boy is born..."

"Come now Kagome, if we should choose to expand our family, then let's not do it for such reasons." He replied looking to her with a smile. Leaning in, he kissed her softly before adding, " The gender of our child isn't nearly as important to me than you are, Kagome."

She blushed a dark crimson red. "...Miroku-sama... thank you... I promise to protect the child no matter what happens..."

"As do I, promise you Kagome…"


	4. Learning and Trying to Hide

Approaching Kaede's home, Miroku took a few strides ahead of Kagome sliding the door open for her, and looked back to her with a smile.

Looks up to smiling in return. "Thank you Miroku-sama." Walks into the hut sitting beside the fire.

"My pleasure, Kagome." He replied with a nod and followed her inside, shutting the door behind them, and kneeling on a pad in front of the fire as well, enjoying the warmth.

"...No ones here Miroku-sama you think Kieda and Shippo left to gather herbs?" Looks up to him.

"I'd doubt it, they've probably gone to bed by now." he said looking around, considering it was later and people of both their ages need their sleep. He shrugged and looked back to her.

"...How long until Inuyasha comes stumbling in...?" Looks to the fire closing her eyes halfway.

"You are never able to tell with him. He is possibly off training with Kirara again." He stretched himself out and added, " Well, I am unsure of you but I am going to bed as well. We have another big day tomorrow." as he rose back to his feet.

She nodded. "Yeah if I'm carrying the child for you then rest is what I need."

"Agreed, goodnight Kagome." He said with a smile, leaning in and delivering another kiss to her lips.

She blushed a dark red. "We can't really do that were under watchful eyes still."

"Oh yes I am aware, but can I not so much as kiss you goodnight?" He queried keeping his voice down looking to her with an arched brow.

"...Yes, I'm just worried about that rogue mutt attacking you. You know how possessive he can be." kisses his cheek softly.

"That won't happen, but should it, I can handle Inuyasha." He replied nonchalantly rubbing his nails against his robes with a couple throaty chuckles.

"You better not kill him Miroku-sama." She said sadly.

"For you Kagome, I promise I won't kill him. I will merely defend myself, nothing more." He replied placing his hands on her shoulders supportively.

She smiled nodding before she lay back on her sleeping bag. "Thank you Miroku-sama."

"Not at all." He replied with a smile as he made his way to his cot, slipping under the cover and beginning to rest.

"...Night Miroku-sama." With that said she rolled on her side holding her stomach softly.

"Goodnight Kagome." He replied shutting his eyes and beginning to breath deeply.

A few months have passed since their little play She sat by the sacred tree humming softly her hands resting on her stomach as she wiggled around in a thick sweater in hopes of covering her growing belly. She read a book about what to expect glad that Inuyasha couldn't read passing it off as her studies. "There she is." Miroku said to her with a smile as he walked up from behind a hill, his staff like usual being used as a walking stick.

She smiled at him kindly. "How are you Miroku-sama?" She said, not really taking her eyes from the book knowing his voice.

"I am well, and yourself?" He replied kneeling down beside her. Peering at her book, he arched a brow and asked " So what is it that you're reading, Kagome?"

Blushes a bit. "Things about what to expect during my terms while pregnant up to the point the kid pops out." Giggles softly.

"Really now? This book tells your future?" He says leering over her shoulder trying to make heads or tails of it.

"No mostly about what the mother in this case me will do like cravings and being very emotional."

"I see, this is all very interesting." He replied stroking his chin a bit as he looked between her and the book. Moves a little trying to hide her growing belly a little embarrassed.

Looking down to her stomach, he smiled to her and shook his head as he placed his hand on her stomach. "Come now Kagome, I am the one person you're not supposed to be hiding it from."

"...I know, but I shouldn't let my guard down... even for the child's father..." She looked down sadly.

"... Where will I have the child...?"


	5. A Greater Enemy then the Mutt

Looks up to him. "Where will the child be born Miroku-sama?"

"I suppose that is your choice to make, I would like to witness my child being born, and I'm sure your family would like to as well. But sadly, I cannot pass through the well, and neither can your family."

Looks at him sadly. "... I'll have the child here... so you can see your child born... I'll just go through to show my family..."

"You'll be weary from the delivery, though. Please, the medical systems of your time can suredly help you and the baby more. I simply want the best for you and our child."

"... I want you to see your child born... that's all I want..."

"Kagome, in my time it is customary for the father not to be present during the birth. It is for the best if you have the baby in your time, where people can take care of you incase something goes wrong."

Tears roll down slowly. "As soon as I can walk I'm going through to show you the child."

"Thank you, Kagome." He said lifting her chin up and wiping the tears away "Please, no more tears. Can you show me a smile?" She nodded then smirked kissing him gently on the lips. He kissed her back, continuing to hold her chin gently. "Now there is the girl I love."

"The hidden girl." She lay back against the tree closing her eyes halfway resting.

"I know we cannot tell this to the others, but why do you not tell your family, I'm sure they will understand."

"...In my time ...its not very welcomed for girls to have children at this age."

"It will destroy them and us if we don't tell someone. We cannot keep the child a secret forever, would you like to live a life as thus, hidden from the world?"

She shook her head sadly. "...I want the our child safe..."

"Will he not be safe if we confide in others?"

"...What do you mean others?"

"Kaede could be a good start, but I think you should tell your family."

Nods lightly. "I'm just worried about that rogue hanyou dog..."

"Kaede would not tell, she's an honorable woman."

"I know, but I still worry Inuyasha will try to kill the child no matter if she knew or not..."

"He won't harbor so much as one ill thought of the child, I swear it. I will not allow it to happen." She nodded lightly setting her book down wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"...Maybe I should stay behind in my time... Inuyasha is not much compared to Nuraku..."


End file.
